Après la guerre, la vie continue
by DameLicorne
Summary: La guerre des sorciers a fait des ravages dans la communauté sorcière, et il y a des deuils dont il est difficile de se relever. Mais la vie continue. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'on est jeune. Et, ce jour-là, une lettre très attendue pourrait changer bien des choses...


C'était une chaude journée ensoleillée, une journée comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, au Terrier. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, puisque le mois de juillet débutait à peine. Pas le moindre souffle de vent et quasiment aucun nuage, dans le ciel. Au loin, les plaines paraissaient scintiller, tant elles étaient écrasées sous le soleil.

Pour mieux profiter de cette belle journée, Molly Weasley avait fait installer une table devant la maison. Comme il était encore relativement tôt, tout le monde n'avait pas encore pris son petit déjeuner. La mère de famille avait terminé depuis longtemps, quant à elle, mais s'était installée à nouveau à cette table afin de faire une pause. Elle sirotait son thé tout en discutant avec Andromeda Tonks, venue passer le week-end avec eux.

Les deux femmes profitaient de ces instant relativement calme tout en surveillant, du coin de l'œil, le petit Teddy. Le fils de Remus et Tonks allait bientôt avoir quinze mois. L'âge qu'avait son parrain lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents et provisoirement défait Lord Voldemort. Sauf que Teddy, lui, vivait dans un monde en paix. Même si, malheureusement, la guerre l'avait rendu orphelin bien trop tôt.

Bien loin des soucis des grandes personnes qui l'entouraient, le petit garçon explorait les alentours avec l'enthousiasme de son âge. Le chat s'était enfui prudemment loin de lui dès qu'Andromeda avait descendu son petit-fils de sa chaise haute. Des gnomes de jardin, fidèles à leur stupidité proverbiale, avaient, eux, sorti la tête de leurs cachettes avec curiosité pour observer le petit humain.

Teddy avait poussé un cri de joie en les observant et, de sa démarche chaloupée, s'était précipité pour tenter de les attraper. Molly avait tourné la tête en l'entendant et, apercevant les gnomes, avait levé les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Ces sales parasites avaient pourtant été évacués de son jardin la veille ! Andromeda regardait son petit-fils avec un sourire indulgent, tandis qu'il tentait en vain d'atteindre les petites créatures, dont il était séparé par une barrière magique.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des rires et une cavalcade, avant de voir surgir Ginny et Harry de la maison. Se prenant la main, ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la remise à balais. Cela détourna l'attention de Teddy de la plus efficace des manières. Il aimait énormément les deux jeunes gens, qui le lui rendaient bien, et avait déjà parfaitement repéré à quoi servait le petit bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà tous deux à l'intérieur de la remise à balais. Le petit garçon s'attendait à les voir sortir rapidement, leurs balais à la main, prêts à aller voler, peut-être avec lui, et en trépignait de joie par avance. Mais les deux jeunes gens semblaient beaucoup moins pressés d'en sortir que d'y entrer.

Andromeda se tourna vers Molly et lui glissa avec un sourire indulgent :  
— C'est bon de les voir retrouver une certaine forme d'insouciance, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé...  
— C'est vrai, ça leur a fait beaucoup de bien de retourner à Poudlard tous les deux, cette année, confirma Molly. Quand je pense que Kingsley voulait enrôler tout de suite Harry chez les Aurors ! On a bien fait de ne pas le laisser faire !  
— J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt Minerva que nous-mêmes que notre cher Ministre a écoutée ! remarqua Andromeda en riant.  
— Ce pauvre enfant n'a vécu qu'une seule année de sa vie qui soit vraiment tranquille et heureuse, tu te rends compte ? s'indigna Molly. Et il a d'abord fallu pour cela qu'il se batte contre Tu-Sais-Qui plusieurs fois et qu'il finisse par l'anéantir, passant à deux doigts de la mort ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez qu'il perde ses parents aussi jeune !

Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de tourner machinalement leur regard vers le fils des Lupin.

— Harry a de la chance d'avoir Ginny... remarqua Andromeda d'une voix où perçait l'émotion. Ta fille a toujours été un rayon de soleil et, avec son caractère, elle a de quoi lui tenir tête et ne pas se laisser impressionner par lui. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin, plutôt que de groupies attirées par sa célébrité.  
— Oh, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais, au début, elle en avait un peu l'air, d'une groupie... Et puis en l'observant mieux, j'ai compris. Elle était impressionnée par lui parce qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre si jeune qu'elle ne savait pas encore gérer ses sentiments, et que sa célébrité semblait le rendre encore plus inatteignable... Hermione l'a beaucoup aidée là-dessus. Et la guerre l'a faite mûrir beaucoup trop vite... soupira-t-elle finalement.

Pensives, les deux femmes se penchèrent à nouveau sur leurs tasses. Teddy avait fixé la remise à balais pendant un moment, avant de s'intéresser à autre chose. Tout à coup, un nouvel événement attira son attention. Vers le ciel au-dessus du Terrier. En effet, plusieurs hiboux et chouettes se dirigeaient vers la table installée dans la cour de la vieille demeure.

Le petit garçon les observa avec une fascination que l'habitude n'émoussait pas. Les deux adultes avaient aussi tourné leur attention vers les volatiles tandis que Molly récupérait et répartissait le courrier en différentes piles, se concentrant tout particulièrement sur cette nouvelle tâche pour détourner ses pensées de la guerre.

Se redressant, elle brandit une lettre et appela sa fille. Peu après, Ginny sortit de la remise à balais les joues un peu rouges et remit son chapeau sur sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers la table. Harry la suivit de près, encore moins bien coiffé que d'habitude, leurs deux balais à la main. Andromeda et Molly échangèrent un regard complice, bien conscientes toutes deux du peu de temps qu'il fallait normalement pour aller chercher un balai.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à mi-chemin, en attendant que Ginny ait lu son courrier. Celle-ci ouvrit sa lettre avec un air fébrile, les sourcils froncés, tout en se mordillant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Brusquement, elle poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sautiller, faisant sursauter Teddy, qui s'intéressait à nouveau aux gnomes de jardin.

Très vite, la jeune fille se précipita vers Harry, sa lettre toujours à la main, et se jeta à son cou. En la réceptionnant, il fit un pas en arrière et laissa tomber leurs deux balais au sol. Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant cela : en effet, les adultes lui avaient souvent dit à quel point c'était précieux. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'y toucher tout seul !

Bien loin des considérations du tout-petit, Ginny et Harry se fixaient intensément, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur le visage de la jeune fille.

— Alors ? finit par demander le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre et complice.

Il était absolument certain d'avoir deviné le contenu de cette missive, mais préférait lui laisser le plaisir de le lui annoncer elle-même. Andromeda les observait avec une curiosité amusée, tandis que Molly se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'intervenir, impatiente d'entendre la réponse de sa fille, mais ne voulant surtout pas gâcher le moment.

— C'est leur réponse ! s'écria Ginny d'une voix surexcitée. Tu ne vas pas y croire, mais les Harpies m'écrivent pour me dire que je les ai convaincues, lors des essais, et qu'elles m'ont retenue ! Tu te rends compte, Harry !  
— C'est formidable, Ginny ! Mais je ne suis absolument pas surpris ! assura-t-il d'une voix pleine de confiance. Je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois, elles auraient eu tort de ne pas te prendre, tu es vraiment douée !  
— Si tu le dis, Cap'taine ! rétorqua-t-elle en posant son index sur le nez du jeune homme tout en faisant semblant de bouder, ce que démentaient ses yeux pétillants.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui. Tandis que le chapeau de Ginny s'envolait et que son T-shirt se gonflait, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire joyeusement, vite rejoints par le petit rire de Teddy, qui les observait avec fascination. Touchées par leur bonheur, Andromeda les regardait avec émotion, tandis que Molly essuyait une larme, avec un coin de son tablier.


End file.
